This Could Really Be A Good Life
by KoreWillow
Summary: Sequel to "Alone At Last." Andy has moved in with Sam after her break-up with Luke. They're just roommates, they have rules and they're fantastic coworkers, what could go wrong? Being adults about it is easier said than done. Rated M for strong language and graphic sexual scenes.
1. The Rules Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rookie Blue. If I did the show would definitely be different lol

**Author's Note:** So I told you there might be a sequel and here it is. I was contemplating not writing this because the show has obviously taken a much different direction than my story but I know that sometimes I like reading stories that take different directions than what's already been laid out so some of you might take an interest in this. Hope you like!

* * *

Andy McNally had been living with Sam Swarek for two weeks already. That's two weeks of bickering, awkward run-ins, teasing, mild flirting, and nearly unbearable sexual tension at times. She was living on his couch and unfortunately for him, making his living room her own personal bedroom. Watching TV was practically an intrusion to her even though it was _his_ house. But he'd requested her presence and she'd followed through in chipping in for groceries no matter how many times he objected. She even came with him both times he'd been out just to make sure he used the money she gave him. They ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, shared a bathroom and the only time they weren't together was when they were sleeping or the night that Sam went to Jerry's for a poker night. Albeit to say, they had been forced to gain a whole new level of comfortability with each other very quickly.

* * *

The rules had been set the morning after she'd moved in. They sat at the small wood table in his kitchen, pushed up against the island, leaning over their bowls of cereal, and Andy initiated what they now referred to as "The Rules Talk." "Last night I said how we were going to need some rules if I was going to move in here." Sam didn't say anything but looked up at her after putting a spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth. She paused, also putting a spoonful of cereal into her own mouth before continuing. "I think we should discuss those now before we get too comfortable with this situation," she stated around her Raisin Bran.

After swallowing another bite, Sam leaned away from the table and turned more towards the brunette sitting across from him. "Fire away, McNally."

"Since it's your house I thought you would start," she commented feebly, sitting up a little straighter and looking around the kitchen awkwardly.

"You're the one who wanted the rules, McNally, not me. You start and if I think of something I want to add I'll let you know." They hadn't talked at all when they'd gotten to his house the night before. The last time she'd been there was during the blackout and that hadn't turned out well. They'd also been tired and Andy had pretty much just left Luke without letting him know where she was going; talking hadn't really been high on their priority list. Sam still felt a little on guard around her after she'd completely ripped into him just a few days before. He would look out for her, no matter what she did, but he knew her emotions were running high after all she'd been through; he didn't want to give her another reason to rip into him.

"Well," she started, still not looking at Sam. "You were nice enough to let me stay here until I can find an apartment of my own and that's how this arrangement is going to stay. I _just_ broke up with Luke, my fiancé, after finding out he cheated on me, from you ... I can't really handle anything more than a friend-slash-roommate right now." She finally allowed herself to glance at Sam, afraid she'd hurt him by shutting him down before he'd even tried. Truthfully, he was; was he ever going to get his chance to be with her? It always seemed to be the wrong timing with them and now, after all he'd done for her, and she was literally so close, it still wasn't going to happen. But, of course, he understood. He couldn't see how he wouldn't understand. So he just nodded to her first rule, letting her know that he respected it.

She waited another guilty looking beat before she continued. "I know you have ..." she paused, blushed profusely, and looked even more desperately around the kitchen than she had been before.

"Spit it out, McNally. What do I have?" Sam was an impatient man and he was hesitant to find out what this thing he had was; it could lead to an awkward conversation, but he wouldn't lie and say that the amount of discomfort she was feeling wasn't entertaining. His smirk ghosted across his face as she continued to look anywhere but at him.

"Needs," she finally said. "You have needs and since I won't be the one ... satisfying them, I know there'll be other women ... doing that." Yeah, this was an awkward conversation. There was a long pause in which Andy didn't know how to go on and Sam had no idea what to say. Finally, Andy recovered a little and continued. "So, when you have an ... itch ... or whatever, um, it would be great if you either went to her place or let me know that you're going to be using the house. Although I greatly appreciate your hospitality I don't really want to be surprised by ... that, either the night of or the morning after." A sigh of relief escaped her lips but the tension was still thick between them.

Sam's smirk had disappeared and in its place was a frown. "Look, Andy," he started, rubbing his face, frustratedly, with his hands. "Yeah, I'm a guy with needs but how often do you really think I ... scratch the itch?" The woman across from him shrugged slowly, her brown eyes looking scared. "Not very often. It's not that I don't have the need it's just that I'm not the kind of guy who has a one night stand. I'm more for a casual relationship and if I find someone while you're living with me, which I doubt, you'll be the first to know and we'll work something out. But I haven't had a casual relationship in a while and I don't see it happening anytime soon. I'm comfortable with how things are right now." The last part was a little bit of a lie; he was comfortable not having a casual relationship, he wasn't happy he wasn't having a real relationship with Andy.

"Okay," Andy said quietly. The tension had dissipated but only slightly. "I don't want to talk about Luke," she said, gaining a little more confidence. Sam just nodded; they'd practically spent their entire partnership talking about Luke in the squad car, he was more than willing to not talk about him.

"And, finally, if things get too uncomfortable between us in any way -"

"Sexually," Sam clarified smugly. He was back to being entertained.

Andy shot him an exasperated look before narrowing her eyes. "In _any_ way," she said stubbornly. "We need to have a code word or a sign letting the other person know that we're uncomfortable."

Sam's face told her he thought she was crazy. "A code word or a sign?" he chuckled at the thought. "McNally, this isn't sexual harassment, this is just two people living together. We should be able to be adults about it."

"Sam, when have we ever been adults about anything that involved our feelings for each other?" The question kind of took Sam off guard. She was right, of course, but this might've been the first time she'd ever admitted that the feelings were mutual. No second guessing or hiding behind pretenses; she'd come right out and said there were feelings.

"What are your suggestions, McNally?" he grumbled.

"Well ... I think just a gesture would look really stupid so a word would be better." They both sat there in silence while Sam let Andy think; he wouldn't be coming up this 'code word.' "It can't be too obvious but it can't be random either." Another minute of Andy thinking. "Red light!" she burst suddenly.

Instead of being startled, Sam just quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Like green light, yellow light, red light? If either of us gets really uncomfortable with something the other is doing then we'll just say 'red light' and we'll know to stop what we're doing. It's simple, easy to remember, doesn't sound too ridiculous and gets the point across. It's perfect!" A smile grew on her face as she put a big spoonful of Raisin Bran in her mouth.

"Okay sexual stop light," Sam chuckled at her excitement, "are there any more rules?"

Andy thought to the ceiling as she chewed. "Not that I can think of," she finally said, swallowing.

"Okay, then it's my turn. I only have three and they're all very simple. First things first; don't touch my truck. You know that thing's my baby and although I've let you drive it before I'm not itching to make a habit out of it. No driving my baby." He pointed his spoon at her for emphasis.

Andy rolled her eyes. "It's a truck, Sam, and I'm a good driver."

"You could be professionally trained for all I care," Sam said shaking his head. "She's my baby and I'd like my baby to be alive and in pristine conditions at all times."

"What if you're dying and the ambulance can't get here fast enough," Andy said, trying to beat him at his own game.

"There's a hospital right down the road, Andy," Sam countered with a confident smirk on his face.

"What if we're somewhere that isn't close to a hospital and the ambulance can't get there fast enough and you're dying and the only option is for me to drive you in the truck?" She was reaching, they both knew it, but she also had a point even if the odds of it happening were slim.

Sam sighed, only slightly defeated, "Fine, McNally, if I'm dying and we're nowhere near a hospital, the ambulance can't get to us in time and the only way I'll live is if you drive my truck then, fine, you can drive my truck." A triumphant smile spread across Andy's face. "But _only_ then," Sam reminded with a smirk.

Andy stuck out her tongue, took another bite of cereal and stated, "That was only one, you said you had three."

"Number two," he began after swallowing a mouthful of Cheerios, "No going through each others' stuff; if we want to share something personal, we'll share it, otherwise it stays private." This time Andy only nodded; she could understand that. Although she didn't have anything deeply personal in any of her boxes, she didn't exactly want Sam seeing her tampons. She also knew that Sam was a particularly private person; it'd taken a long time for them to get comfortable with each other and she knew that she was unaware of a lot in his personal life, she knew there'd be things she might never know.

"And three: if I host a poker night you have to be out of the house and all your," he paused and motioned towards the living room, waving his spoon around, trying to find the right word, "_stuff_ has to be hidden."

"Hidden?" Andy asked skeptically. She knew that Sam would want her things moved out of the way, neatened up considerably, but hidden?

"McNally, it's a guy's night. Have you ever wondered why we hardly ever go to Oliver's? Because there's not only a female, but children. We're usually out in the garage at his place. My place has always been a man's place and I'd like to keep it as close to that as I can, especially when the guys are over. So, yes, hidden. I don't even want to see your toothbrush in the bathroom."

"Where am I supposed to put it, Sam?" Andy burst.

"The closet, the garage, the attic; wherever you can find space," Sam said, noncommittally, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"You're not kidding," Andy stated in near disbelief.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe about the attic part, but only if all your stuff can fit in the closet and garage."

Andy sat back in her chair, staring at him. "What if I want to have Traci over for a girls' night? Do you have to throw all your stuff in the attic?"

"I don't really think I can shove the whole house in the attic, McNally," Sam pointed out in the most serious tone he could muster. He was teasing her but it _was_ his house; there was no way he was going to move all of his guy crap just to accommodate her. When she continued to stare at him he appeased her, "I'll clean up my stuff but it_ is_ my house; none of it's going anywhere."

She could understand that. At least he wasn't kicking her out. "Okay, fine. I'll abide by this last rule. Is that it?"

"If we need more rules we'll apply more rules but right now, yeah, that's it." Sam finished his breakfast and made his way to the sink with his bowl.

Andy swallowed the last bite of her own breakfast and followed Sam to the sink. He was already filling his bowl with hot, soapy water when she reached around him and put her own bowl in with his. "Careful, McNally," he said with a smirk upon feeling her body press innocently against his back. She looked up at him confused, stopping her movements. "You're slowly approaching red light territory."

At first Andy blushed, but then she realized he was just being an ass, rolled her eyes, and walked into his bedroom. "I'm taking a shower," she commented over her shoulder, intentionally sending images of her hot, wet, naked body bursting through Sam's mind. Sam groaned to himself, scrubbing harder at the porcelain in his hands. Damn these rules.


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere, McNally

**Disclaimer:** Rookie Blue and the characters in it are not of my creation. This makes me sad :(

**Author's Note:** I absolutely LOVE the response I've gotten already for this story! The Favorites and Story Alerts are great! And, as always, I love the reviews the most. I hope everyone's read the prequel _Alone At Last_. It's good, I promise, and has some cute Andy/Sam moments thrown in. Here's the update; review if you like!

* * *

The duo got ready without much ado and were on their way to work in no time. They were silent until the first stop light. "McNally," Sam started.

"Yeah?" Andy turned to Sam a little surprised; they'd always been comfortable with being silent with one another, hopefully that wouldn't change just because they were living together.

"Were those rules for me or for you?"

The question caught her off guard. Of course they were for both of them, why would they be for just one or the other? Both of them had initiated awkward sexual encounters in the past and she could tell Sam was gaining confidence in their 'relationship'; she'd just wanted to make things clear. But were the rules really for _both_ of them, or were they just for her? "They're for both of us, Sam. We _both_ need to be adults and not rush ... anything."

A little hope struck in Sam's heart. There was something to be rushed? They had something that could be rushed! He knew it was weak and pathetic that he was practically taking all of her words and analyzing them, he also knew it was severely dangerous to do that with someone as against committing as Andy McNally, but he couldn't help it sometimes. He just reminded himself that he shouldn't run out and get her coffee this time. He would wait and know for sure ... he would try anyway.

They pulled into the parking lot and Andy jumped out with her backpack. Sam offered to take it but she declined, saying he already had his own bag. The two went back and forth about their bags all the way into the station, Andy not even noticing when Sam held the door for her. She also didn't notice the body that was standing just in front of her until she knocked into it.

Pulling back and apologizing profusely, she didn't stop until he turned around. The sight of Luke immediately stemmed the flow of apologies. "Andy, I've been waiting for you!" Luke said, a look of relief obvious on his face. Sam came up beside Andy and stood protectively next to her.

"What do you want, Luke?" Andy asked defensively. She was done and nothing he could say would bring her back to him. The sooner he realized that, the better. She would be professional, it was her job, but anything more than that wasn't going to happen.

"Do we need to have an audience?" Luke asked with a disgusted tone, observing Sam.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt her," Sam answered smugly.

"Mind your own business -"

"I'll see you in parade, Sam," Andy interjected, cutting Luke off. She didn't really want Sam to go but having them fight over her wasn't something she wanted, especially first thing in the morning.

Sam looked at Andy and tried to decipher the look in her eyes. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and assume that she was just taking the mature route by ensuring no fighting, instead of sending him away because she didn't want him there. He nodded and left them but didn't head to the locker room, instead he stood outside the weapons closet and kept an eye on the pair. Luke had another thing coming if he just thought Sam would leave Andy alone with him.

The minute Sam was gone, Luke started in, "Andy, I'm really sorry. You have to know that I it was a mistake, a one time thing, and that it would never happen again. I was stupid and worrying about you and I just needed someone and Jo was there. I know that doesn't excuse it but you have to believe me." Andy listened but didn't say anything. What could she say? She knew he was outright lying, but he thought he could pull the wool over her eyes again. Luke took a step closer to her like he was either going to try to hug or kiss her. "Come on, Andy, you know I only love you. I want to be with you, I want to _marry_ you."

"I'm sorry, Luke," Andy said, taking a big step away from him. "But I _don't _want to marry you," and with that, Andy began to walk away.

A strong hand grasping her upper arm stopped her escape, however. She turned and saw Luke's eyes that had been pleading only a second ago, turn hard and slightly angry. "Andy, you're not listening to me. It was a mistake, it won't happen again, and I _want_ you to come _home_." On the two words he emphasized he tightened his grip and brought her back over to him.

Andy could feel the other officers who had just entered the precinct watching them and, not wanting to cause a seen, she didn't struggle. Luke wouldn't be stupid enough to really hurt her in the middle of the precinct, would he? "Luke, please let go. I need to get ready for parade," Andy said in a controlled voice only loud enough for Luke to hear. She looked up into his eyes again and although they weren't as scary as they'd been a second ago, they were still cold; not the eyes that she'd seen while they'd been together.

"Andy, we need to talk about this." His voice, normally, would have left no room for discussion, but Andy wasn't discussing; she was just leaving.

"I understand what you're saying, Luke, but you're not listening to what _I'm_ saying. Last night I made things perfectly clear that I'm done. You cheated on me Luke, and it wasn't just once; I'm not a complete idiot. I don't want to marry you anymore. Now, please let go of my arm. I don't want to be late for parade and I still have to change." Even with his hand squeezing her arm off she wouldn't flinch and she wouldn't be intimidated. She stood her ground and said her words with conviction, trying to keep the situation as calm as possible.

Luke wasn't in on the whole 'calm' thing, though. He jerked her close to him, still keeping his grasp on her arm firm, painful almost. "No, Andy -" he started to say, but that's when Sam showed up.

"Okay, Callaghan, I think you've had enough time with her." Sam took Andy's other arm, lightly, with barely any grip, and tried to lead her out of Luke's grasp. "She really needs to get changed if she's going to make it to parade and you should really head in there too." His voice was casual, soft, but his eyes held a warning fire that Andy would have been scared to cross.

Luke was different though, "What happened to you going into parade, Swarek? This is between me and my fiancé." Luke's words were biting but Sam didn't flinch a millimeter.

"She's not your fiancé anymore, Luke," Sam tried in a very soft, empathetic tone. "The sooner you realize that, the better off everyone will be." The discussion was solely between the two men now and Andy, while they were distracted, was trying to take her arm out of Luke's grasp. She was like a rag doll between the two.

"What the hell do you know of it, Swarek? You're just jealous because she chose me instead of you. Why don't you get off your fucking high horse and leave us alone," Luke burst furiously. He let go of Andy's arm and got in Sam's face. It wasn't just the cops who had just walked in who were staring now, it was the entire precinct.

"Why would I be jealous of the dirtbag who cheated on her and got whiskey and Bloody Mary dumped on his head? I'm not jealous she chose you over me because now it's over between you two and I still get to have her for the majority of the day. And I'm certainly not jealous of your sex with Bimbo Barbie," Sam said with a smug smirk.

That's when Luke lost it and Andy jumped between the two. "Luke, don't," she yelled. Andy was smaller than Sam but she did her best to cover as much of him by standing on her tip toes and flinging out her arms. The detective's eyes flew down to Andy's, halting his fist in mid air, and he looked menacing. "This isn't helping anything," Andy insisted.

Luke lowered his fist but he still looked pissed. Andy lowered her arms and got back to her normal height, turning slightly to Sam. He was standing his ground, looking just as menacing as Luke, fists clenched at his sides. Andy brought her right hand to his chest and wrapped the other around his bicep, trying to pull him away. When he didn't budge she whispered, "Come on, Sam. We need to get ready for parade." Finally, he moved his feet but kept his eyes locked on Callaghan. The other officers began to disperse and make their way to parade while Andy dropped Sam off at the men's locker room before making her way to the women's.

* * *

Andy McNally was the first one out of parade. She waited just outside the door and waited for her partner to finally come out. Of course he had to be the last one out the door. The second she saw the mess of dark brown hair and broad shoulders, she grabbed his bicep, yet again, and this time dragged him to the men's locker room. Once the door was closed behind them, she locked it and whirled to meet him. Sam gulped upon seeing the fire in her eyes; he was in trouble. "What the hell was that, Sam? When I told you to get ready for parade, I meant it!"

"I don't remember a rule being made that said I have to take orders from you now that we're living together. If that's the way it's going to be then maybe you should look into that hotel." Sam knew he didn't really have a reason to be upset, he knew that she dragged him away from what could've been another week's suspension, but all he'd been doing was trying to help, to keep her safe.

"Sam, this isn't about taking orders, this is about thinking logically and you weren't this morning. Did it even cross your mind that I was trying to avoid exactly what happened by sending you away? I know you and Luke hate each other; I didn't want a fight to break out and if I hadn't pulled you away that's exactly what would've happened." Her voice was loud and she was breathing heavy. Sam was sure that she didn't exactly realize how close she was to him but he wasn't about to object.

"Andy, he was hurting you! I'm not about to let that douche bag hurt you anymore than he already has, especially physically," his voice matched hers but the closeness he was giving them was intentional. If only he could get this close to her when they weren't yelling at each other. "Can I see that arm?" he asked frustratedly, motioning to her left arm.

Andy, being as stubborn as ever, ignored him, "Sam, I'm a big girl, you need to let me handle my own fights. You're not always going to be around and he's _my_ problem. You need to let me take care of it."

"Okay, I still want to see that arm," Sam tried to interject.

"I was doing the mature, adult thing by talking to him but you had to play the hero and try and pick a fight with him -"

"ANDY!" Finally she stopped and looked at him. He couldn't believe that she didn't notice when she started rambling sometimes. Once she stopped, though, she realized and blushed accordingly. "May I _please_ see your arm?"

At this she rolled her eyes but conceded, unbuttoning her black shirt and exposing the top part of her left arm. It was red still and Sam could tell there would be some minor bruising. It took all his strength not to tear out of that room and pound Callaghan's face into his desk. "It's going to bruise a little," Sam said in a very strained voice.

Andy looked down and saw what her partner saw but instead shrugged her shoulders and started buttoning her shirt back over her tank top. "It'll be fine; I've had plenty worse."

"Andy, it doesn't matter how much worse you've had, a man hurting you isn't okay!" How could she be so nonchalant about it? Andy was taken aback by his concern and stayed silent. Finally, Sam took a step back and breathed through his nose trying to calm himself down. "McNally, look, I get you're a grown woman and you know how to handle yourself, Lord only knows how much shit you've gone through, but if a man is _physically hurting you_ ... that's not okay and you can't get mad at me for stepping in and trying to stop it. That's just not the way this is going to work. I understand the mature approach and not wanting a fight, that's fine, but I'm not about to let _anyone_ lay a hand on you. I don't care how much of _you're_ problem they are."

For a minute, they both simply looked at each other, but then Andy stepped towards Sam and wrapped her arms around him. He was stunned into immobility at first, but then her warmth against him was too much to pass up, and he held her as well. Her head rested on his shoulder and she squeezed his chest close. "Thank you, Sam," she whispered.

The smell of her hair was intoxicating, like always and the feel of her body against his almost drove him crazy, but it was her words that surprised him. The fight was over, just like that, and they were fine again. "No matter what you do, I'm always going to protect you. I'm not going anywhere, McNally." He placed a hand in her hair and kept her close to him.

"Good."


	3. The Power of a Shower

**Disclaimer:** Rookie Blue isn't mine ... and I don't think I can fix that ... *sad face*

**Author's Note:** The inspiration for this one took a while but I'm pretty pleased with this one. Let me know what you think in a review!

* * *

The warm air was thick around her, enveloping her in a heavy blanket that rained scorching water. Normally, her showers were quick and luke warm; she was living with another person now, but Sam was asleep and going to the store once he woke up. The warm water would replenish itself by the time they got back if he wanted to take a shower. So, for the first time since she moved in, Andy McNally let scalding water nip sensually at her skin, evoking moans from deep inside her chest. She let the soapy suds from her shampoo and body wash slide over her skin on the journey to the drain, finding comfort in their feather light touches. Finally, satisfied with how relaxed her muscles were and how content she was feeling, Andy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Although the bathroom had filled up with the thick, warm air that had been in the shower, she immediately missed the warm downpour that calmed both the sensitive and tense spots of her body.

Sighing, she grabbed the small white towel laying on the sink's edge and started drying herself off. The linen was not as pleasant as the shower she'd just stepped out off, it wasn't very absorbent and damp by the time she was done toweling dry her hair, and it certainly wasn't the softest thing she'd ever felt. It was small and when she wrapped it around her body, unsuccessfully trying to dry her midsection, it just barely hid what would be considered inappropriate for another person to see.

Now that she was out of the shower and out of the comfort of hot water, the heat was beginning to get to her, making it a little hard to breath. She decided she would finish her routine later when she'd gotten dressed and let some of the suffocating condensation out of the small room, and began looking around for her clothes. Moving to the toilet, where she normally placed them before jumping into the small cubicle, she noticed for the first time that the white porcelain held not a scrap of clothing. Her planned outfit for the day was still laying out on the coffee table instead of in the bathroom with her. She must've forgotten to grab them in her sleep muddled mind.

Sighing even more heavily than before, Andy looked at herself in the mirror debating what she should do. Sam and Andy had been very careful up until now about letting the other know when one would be taking a shower to ensure that all appropriateness was maintained between the pair. If one was in the shower then the other was either in the kitchen or the living room; the entrance to the bathroom was through Sam's room. Usually, Sam got the first shower of the day and Andy slipped in after he slipped out, but it was the weekend and Andy had woken up a full hour before Sam would. Now, she had two options, she could leave the bathroom in this very skimpy towel and hope Sam was still fast asleep, or she could wait until he woke up and ask him to deliver the clothes on the coffee table.

Andy was just about to wait it out; sit on the toilet seat and let herself get lost in her thoughts until her roommate woke up, until she remembered the bra that she'd pulled out for the day. Sitting very brazenly out in the open on Sam's coffee table was her black push-up bra that, in hot pink lettering, said _let's play_, a word for each breast. Immediately jumping up and forgetting about her scantily covered body, she opened the door and focused on hiding the bra before Sam got a look at it.

What her eyes found, however, was not what she was expecting and the threat of the bra embarrassment left her instantly, leaving her with new embarrassment that stopped her dead in her tracks. Standing in front of her, at the dresser, was Sam Swarek, baring his toned, strong muscles to the world, only covered by thin, cotton, blue plaid boxers. If she could've stopped herself she would've, but her eyes had a mind of their own as the analyzed every inch of his pale skin that they could see. Once she raised her eyes back up to his face, she knew how painfully obvious her appraisal of his body had been, and the look in his eye told her he hadn't been expecting to see her. A small thought at the back of her mind wondered if he hadn't known she'd been in the bathroom or he'd just been expecting to be out of the room before she came out, but the majority of her mind was focused on not letting the arousal she was feeling to show in her features. A blush creeped up her chest, over her neck, and covered her cheeks and she prayed that'd he'd rationalize it as the heat from the shower. A familiar sensation tugged at her pubic bone and caused a new wetness to form between her legs. She was torn between two urges; find out what Sam looked like _without_ the boxers on or turn around and replace her hot, relaxing shower with and ice cold, sobering one.

Andy was just about to choose the latter when she noticed Sam's face; his jaw was clenched, his eyes were dark and clouded what she could've sworn was lust. They were dragging up and down her body just like hers had been doing to his. A new twitch in her lower extremities made her part her lips and take in a shaky breath, feeling the rationalization of the rules crumble in her mind. Allowing her eyes another venture down his body while he continued to appraise hers, she noticed the bulge in his boxers had grown considerably and was stretching the slit that rested just above it. More pulling, more shivers, more wetness, and now a buildup of pressure. Fighting it was no use now; she'd seen and she wanted.

She looked up to his eyes once again, and allowed her tongue to wet the lips that suddenly felt very dry. The buildup was getting to be too much, the sexual tension becoming just as tight as what she was feeling between her thighs, and a throaty moan filled the air. At first, the flush that had corrupted her cheeks before was darkened by five shades; embarrassment becoming almost as unbearable as the need to control her sexual desires, but then she realized that the moan was not just hers. A strangled, tortured element to the moan had not been hers and when Sam's nearly black eyes met hers, she knew the moan had been shared.

Both pairs of dark eyes widened when the two realized that the moan wasn't just their own. Andy pulled another gasp through her lips while Sam's jaw clenched even harder and then, as if someone had snapped their fingers, Andy was walking into the living room and Sam was walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. A cinematic pause was taken in which both adults paused their flight from the other and tried to wipe the sexual thoughts from corrupting their minds. Minutes went by and then the cinematic pause was over and both Sam and Andy relieved their sexual tension privately; Sam in the hot shower, and Andy within the sheets of her makeshift bed before getting dressed and hiding _let's play_ underneath a dark blue shirt.

After Sam's shower, the roommates went grocery shopping and, while out, Andy made sure to pick up four new towels; big, plush, white towels. Both were silent and made no mention of what had transpired in his bedroom, but the tension between them was as thick as the previous sexual tension had been. After returning to his home and putting away the food and the new towels, they went about their days privately; Sam watched a baseball game while Andy worked around him, sorting through her things and making the living room a little more her own space.

Finally, it was late enough to have dinner and they worked and ate in silence. The tension had only barely dissipated since the morning but it would eventually be gone and that's what both were looking forward to. Sam and Andy were like a beacon for sexual tension, always managing to let it make a very comfortable home between them instead of giving into it or talking it out. It was very difficult having that unspoken line between them. Even with a real, spoken line between them, sexual tension still managed to nestle into their friendship and become a thorn in their sides. How much longer could they hold out before the sexual tension caused them to either cross the line or push them away from each other. It was unfortunate that neither knew which they would prefer. The consequences of crossing the line could be even more unfortunate than being torn apart by the sexual tension. Sex made everything complicated, even _not_ having it made things complicated.

After dinner, the friends silently agreed on watching movies until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. Watching television; the way to ensure spending time together while not having to do any talking. Andy settled into one armrest of the couch while Sam selected the second _Die Hard_ movie from his collection. It was a good thing Andy wasn't picky when it came to movies; this would've been a difficult living situation if she was. Sam plopped himself down against the other armrest and let the previews run even though he hated previews. He allowed himself a glance over at the woman on the other side of the couch; her eyes watched the highlights of older movies intently, a small smile gracing her lips. He knew letting the previews run was a good idea.

John McClane was beginning his heroic deeds when Andy finally took a deep breath and sat up. "Do you want a beer?" The relief that Sam felt was immediate and he could help the smile that spread across his face; it wasn't much but they were talking.

"I can get it," he offered, moving to get up and head to the kitchen, but Andy stopped him, putting her small hand on his chest.

"Bottle?" she asked, rising from the couch and pulling down her jean shorts, ensuring they covered her ass. Sam nodded, not missing the innocent movement that reminded him of the image he'd been presented with that morning. She left and he couldn't help but watch the natural sway of her hips. For the first time he noticed that the way she moved outside of work was different than she moved when she was on the job or surrounded by cops; it was more languid, relaxed, while her movement at work were intentional and full of authority. A thought suddenly crossed Sam's mind and he wondered if Luke had ever noticed the difference or if the difference had ever been there for Luke to notice. Sam tried not to get his hopes up thinking the difference was just there because Sam was the only one who could make her feel as relaxed as she did but he did allow himself to thank God he'd been able to notice. She came back carrying two bottles and he couldn't help his eyes raking up her body the same way they had that morning, maybe not with the same intensity, but they still did. If she noticed, she didn't make it known as she handed him his alcohol and placed herself closer to him on the couch.

Throughout the movie, they got closer and closer to each other, trying to make their movements as innocent as possible. Andy scooted closer, leaning towards him as if to stretch and then remained there, Sam placed his arm on the back of the couch as if it were more comfortable, which it actually was, Andy cracked her neck and then settled her head on Sam's shoulder, Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. There wasn't really an excuse for that one but she didn't protest so he didn't reverse it. Ultimately she ended up curled up in his side, her hand on his chest, her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped securely around her.

John McClane was shoving an icicle in a henchman's eye and Andy was asleep on Sam's shoulder. Their day hadn't been that full but the emotions that had been overshadowing their interactions were draining. Sam realized that he was tired too. He looked down at his friend's serene face and yearned for this to be a common occurrence. She was a goddess but right now she looked like an angel. Yet again Sam wondered how Callaghan could cheat on this girl with someone who wasn't even close to measuring up. Andy had it all; beauty, knowledge, self-confidence and the inability to refrain from being cute. Just thinking about her put a smile on Sam's face but he didn't need to just think about her, to just imagine her, because her head was on his shoulder and her soft exhales tickled the skin at his collarbone.

This morning had been weird and awkward and thrown a wrench in their easy-going relationship but they'd been through worse and judging on the position they were in right now, they were getting back on track if they weren't already. He ignored the action roaring over the television screen and opted to watch her instead, pushing the volume button until the TV was whispering. Had their sexy encounter this morning changed anything in their relationship? Not that he could really see but at the same time the comfortability between them had clearly improved. He felt as if he'd seen so much of her that new things could be explored now. For instance, before seeing people half naked and having intense visceral feelings for them, generally said people would snuggle, hence the comfortability with snuggling now. He liked it this way. Granted, not all things could happen this way and shouldn't happen this way but, hey, maybe that was the power of a shower.


End file.
